


Retribution

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, Eventual Non-Con, F/F, Mafia AU, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Wattson x Wraith, eventual NSFW, eventual attempted non-con, eventual graphic depictions of violence, loba x anita, mentioned goldensparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: Natalie Paquette had always been a smart woman who always tried to stay out of trouble, yet when tragedy struck it pushed her to pursue a career she never thought that she would take part in.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to give a heads up that I probably won't update extremely frequently thanks to my editor's schedule but I will try my best!

Natalie paquette was only at the age of 18 when her father passed—or rather in her own theory, planned assassination. His death wasn’t a natural one by any means, and it was sudden.   
The reason for his death was unspecified, or at least Natalie had this gutted feeling something more sinister was playing a part to his erupt death, those around her thinking it was her own way to deal with it; to discard and blame someone. Her father wasn’t with the best company and would come home at times with a bloody nose or some new injury and he would always lie…though Natalie knew better.

Her father died of a gunshot wound to the head, Coming home from school one day to see her father sitting in his office chair with a wingman, barely hanging onto it and a gunshot wound to the head. It was clean, too uncomfortably clean Natalie noticed this after the initial shock and while she was repairing Pathfinder—A sort of Nanny bot that has taken care of her since birth, taking care of the things around the house and cleaning be in the bots nature.  
She figured someone did this, of course she was still young but all the hints left behind the covered up murder was like a puzzle box, crafted by whoever had committed the deed, pointed to the fact that her father didn’t commit suicide, nonethless she had other things to worry about, like her father’s now slowly declining company. 

The thought of her father’s killer never left her mind however. During the funeral, a woman by the name of Anita Williams approached her as she stood over her father’s casket. The taller woman placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her condolences.   
“Who are you..?” Natalie asked, flinching a little as she felt the woman’s strong grip. “I’m Anita Williams, I was close with your dad and I uh...I wanted to apologize for this.”  
Natalie looked at her, almost offended at the apology.   
“And where were you when this happened?”  
Anita looked down, taking her hand away as Natalie scoffed “Don’t apologize for something you have no business apologizing for.” The blonde glared at her before leaving the church that the funeral was in. 

It took Natalie a total of four years to get the company back to it’s former glory--if not, better. As she grew throughout the years, she found out that he sold guns to the black market, a market she too was drawn towards and keen to risk the trading if it meant an advantage to her father's business. In those years, her and Anita worked out their differences and whatever they had from their first meeting and began working together. It wasn’t long however when Anita brought in a woman she thought would be able to help, named Loba Andrade. She was a known thief in Olympus and she knew that having a thief on their side would be able to help a lot with intel and supplies they might need. Natalie at first wasn’t very keen on this so-called “thief” but well..if Anita--the head of security of her company, trusted her? There was no reason Natalie shouldn’t trust Andrade either.

When a 19 year old Natlie first met Loba, insisted by Anita to at least meet her once, her father's death still affected her and Loba noticed this, allowing them to bond over something they had both lost--a parent. Their relationship wasn't always professional - after a year later since they first met, the relationship between the two became a very personal one.It didn’t last very long though, yet they stayed as friends and co-workers, Loba always doing her best to keep Natalie safe in this line of work, despite her being in danger multiple times over the years. 

The guns her father would sell years ago were reliable but not the best. Natalie was more of a perfectionist and she wanted to perfect her craft by improving the way her guns were made. She would work on guns like the flatline, hemlok and Havoc. Natalie would modify the guns to the best of her abilities, even moving on to new guns like the mastiff and peacekeeper. They sold well to the separate groups she sold to, though she never knew what they looked like. As a safety precaution, Anita never allowed Natalie to leave the workplace on her own due to some instances from back a few years ago when Natalie was the victim of a hostage situation in her own home when Anita wasn’t around. This mistake caused Natalie a huge lichtenberg scar on her left side, crawling from her cheek all the way down to her mid thigh thanks to an electrical burn that some sick fuck caused Natalie to endure. She was 19, still very new to her growing business, and hospitalized for a couple months before the scar healed enough for her to go back to work. 

Natalie still trusted Anita with her life, but she always covered the scar with long sleeve clothes, gloves and even make-up sometimes. Though the job was tough, she never relented and instead found new ways to not only protect herself but sell more weapons in the process, she made--not only her house more secure, but her work place. She set up a perimeter security that would alert Anita whenever a trespasser was somewhere they didn’t need to be, and it worked out for her, no more dangerous incidents in the workplace at least.

At the age of 21, her business was increasing at a steady rate. She had regular customers and a high profile in the market,her real name being a mystery even to the best of hackers; it was a risk Natalie didn't want to take if it led her to the same fate as her father's tragic death. Someone was clearly targeting her family- first her mother dies and now her father too? She was known as “Wattson'' thanks to her trademark energy weapons like the volt, devotion, havoc and L-star and a special hop-up that only she sells to allow bullets to become electrified. She was definitely the best gunsmith in all of solace and people took notice.

As she was working on making more hop-ups, Anita ,with her tight posture per usual, strolls into Natlie's workplace with a small letter. “Natalie, got mail for you.”   
Pathfinder gleefully snatches the now slightly crumbled letter from Anita as Natalie lifted her goggles to look at Path. His screen centered in the middle of his body, illuminates a happy emoji and brightfully comments “I think it might be an invitation, friend!”   
Natalie smiled at him and took it, opening the envelope and reading it quickly, it was definitely an invitation...to a party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and update a bit more frequently!

“Loba, I am too busy to waste my time at parties. I’m backed up on orders-” Natalie sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and took off her work gloves. Meanwhile, Loba was trying her best to convince Natalie to go to the party she had been invited to earlier that day.

“Natalie. It’s not wasting time if you have a reason to go” Loba interrupted as she followed the engineer to her room. Natalie started taking off her shoes and pants as Loba stood by the door. However, before she continued, however, she looked at Loba and asked “Can I get some privacy please?”  
Loba sighed and stepped outside of the room “You’re not done talking to me about this Natalie!” she said as Natalie closed her door and started getting ready to take a shower and clean off all the dirt and grease from today’s work. As the water fell on her head, she sighed and thought about Loba’s proposal to the party. It wasn’t her usual setting but she thought she’d ask some questions before giving the woman a definitive answer.

Once her shower was over, She went over to Loba and sat down on a seat in front of her, sighing softly. Loba looked up from her phone with a slight smirk, making the engineer sigh in annoyance. “Where’s the party.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Loba made sure Natalie dressed nice enough to appear in a formal setting, but Natalie wasn’t the only one who was subjected to Loba’s makeover as Anita was also a victim. She put on a mask to cover at least most of the scar on her cheek, nose, and mouth. She watched Anita as she fiddled uncomfortably with the tie Loba had put on her while Natalie was stuck wearing a dress, not that it bothered her too much, more so the fact that she could be in bed but instead she was dragged out from her warm bed and cat, into this dress and party.  
‘Ce sera beintôt fini..’ (It will be over soon.) She thought to herself as Loba led her and Anita out to the car then the party.

It was a..classy party to say the least, almost made Natalie feel out of place, feeling eyes on her made her hold onto Loba’s arm a little tighter, Loba noticing this rubbed her hand reassuringly, and said “It’s okay, we’ll be out soon but I’d like you to meet someone first.”  
Natalie looked at Loba with a puzzled expression “Who..?” Loba grinned and led Natalie to a woman in...not very formal attire and a ponytail. Anita walked over to the woman and greeted her, already it was obvious that they knew each other.  
Loba introduced the woman as Ramya Parekh—or Rampart as she liked to be known as, among the others.

Natalie already wasn’t too much of a fan, too loud and her jokes were rude and she didn’t seem to understand them very well, mostly the sarcasm. Ramya thankfully went off elsewhere as someone caught her eye it seemed, Natalie sighed softly in relief before looking around the full room. 

Three distinct figures however caught her eye, the only three that seemed to even notice her when she walked in. Two men and a woman, all three looked rather intimidating. One man wore a tailored suit and a beard, his hair slicked back in a low ponytail and green, threatening-looking eyes. Another man who wore a simple white collared shirt and dress pants, his jaw seemed to be covered in some sort of metal, along with his neck and parts of his hands, it was odd, to say the least. Then finally, there was a woman, she seemed to be the most normal among the three yet something about her still seemed threatening.  
Her hair was half up in a bun and half down, reaching the middle of her back, her eyes were an icy blue. She wore something similar to the previous man she mentioned, yet her shirt was dark purple instead of white, and she had a black tie and matching dress pants. Though Natalie met her gaze, The woman never looked away, and she swore she could’ve seen those eyes turn into a milky white, the woman gave her a smirk as she held her cup up to her lips. 

Natalie blushed a little and the woman took notice of that, she found it cute, how flustered she got when the woman kept her gaze on her. Anita had gotten her out of her little distraction by tapping her shoulder and saying how she would be around, but Loba wanted to have her meet some people. Natalie nodded and patted Anita’s shoulder, telling her to stay safe as Anita gave her a soft smile. As soon as she left, The man with the ponytail approached Natalie and smiled a bit, though it didn’t seem warm or friendly…  
“I couldn’t help but notice your arrival, Call me Caustic or Dr. Nox. What do I call you?” He asked, Natalie, looked up at him, a little shocked at how forward he was and quick to introduce himself. Needless to say, Natalie was a little taken aback by it however she remained polite “Um, I’m Wattson, If I can ask--why did you notice me? I’m not very...interesting” 

Dr. Nox shook his head “Nonsense, so far, you’ve shown me that you are a respectful young woman and clearly, you must be intelligent to be in this line of work. Am I incorrect?” He asked. Natalie bit her lip, looking down as she stepped back a little, something about this man just not right..but at least she knew his name. “No, you aren’t. I just want to know why you decided to approach me.”  
He smirked “I have a job, if you want to accept it.” Natalie continued to back up until she bumped into someone behind her. The other man with the metal on his jaw, he said sternly to Dr. Nox “She isn’t interested. Leave her alone.”


End file.
